


Сон с Тали

by SeeMara



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/F, Fanfiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeMara/pseuds/SeeMara
Summary: Как это случилось? Прогулка тёплой зимней ночью с ожившей мечтой...Неизвестно. Но - случилось. И продолжилось... Пускай и ненадолго.Она вернётся. Я буду ждать.
Relationships: Tali'Zorah nar Rayya/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Сон с Тали

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фанф - от и до приснившийся мне сон.

Тёмный, тёплый зимний вечер, снежинки падают, кружатся в воздухе, искрясь и рассыпая блики в мягком жёлтом свете фонарей. Несмотря на тепло и романтичную обстановку, людей на улице не так уж и много — кто-то уже давно сидит дома перед компьютером, телевизором или за столом с любимой семьёй, кто-то веселится в компании, а кто-то одиноко пьёт чай в кафешке, некоторые спешат домой с работы, другие же, наоборот, — на рабочую ночную смену, кто-то стоит на остановке, дожидаясь свою маршрутку, а кто-то — ожидая своего любимого или близкого человека… Лишь некоторые из прохожих неторопливо прогуливаются, любуясь притихшим городом, сказочно-светлым из-за света фонарей и искрящихся снежинок. И мы — из их числа.  
Крепко держу за руку свою, будто специально ожившую для меня, мечту. Тали… Это имя — мягкое и звонкое, словно вкус ягодно-фруктового чая на языке, как переливы игривого весеннего ручейка. Лицо кварианки всегда закрыто маской — её иммунитет слишком слаб, чтобы подвергать его испытанию атмосферой практически любой планеты; однако же, прекрасное лицо можно рассмотреть едва ли не в мельчайших подробностях. Сияющие серебряные глаза лучатся радостью, совершенные губы изгибаются в весёлой улыбке. Ей хорошо со мной — и я этому рада, я буквально нежусь и таю от удовольствия в тёплых лучах её радости. Беседа обо всём и ни о чём течёт неспешно, словно специально подстроенная под ритм ходьбы. Журчащие переливы милого голоса близко, близко — и не верится в это, хочется обнять это невозможное чудо, прижать к себе и никуда не отпускать.  
Хочется, но пока — не буду. Я не знаю, что она чувствует ко мне — и больше всего на свете я боюсь её обидеть. А мне не хотелось бы сотворить такую глупость. Разговаривать с ней о каких бы то ни было отношениях — слишком рано. Позволить же себе какие-либо прикосновения, кроме прикосновений к её рукам, я тоже не могу… И из-за того, что рано, и из-за того, что точно не знаю её отношения ко мне. Сейчас я вижу и знаю, что оно — дружеское. Мне — хотелось бы большего. Но захочется ли ей?  
Наконец мы у меня дома. Волнующий момент — но, как бы он ни волновал, я не позволю себе лишнего. Ну, разве что совсем чуть-чуть… Главное — не обидеть. Не испугать.  
Аккуратно стряхиваю снег с длинного тёплого плаща кварианки — с ровной линии её плеч, с идеального изгиба спины — и помогаю снять его. Изумлённо застываю, когда Тали, лукаво улыбаясь, проделывает то же самое и с моим пуховиком. От случайного — случайного ли? — лёгкого прикосновения длинных пальцев в перчатках к шее по телу пробегает едва ли заметная чужому глазу сладкая дрожь… Боги, кого из вас благодарить за сей подарок?  
А Тали тем временем наклоняется и изящными движениями расстёгивает и снимает свои высокие сапоги. Я чуть в стороне снимаю свои ботинки и, затаив дыхание, наблюдаю за ней самой. Ловкие пальцы быстро расправляются с пряжками, высвобождая стройную ногу из тёплого плена, один сапог отставлен в сторону, и она принимается за другой… Тихо дыша, будто боясь спугнуть, любуюсь ею, глажу взглядом манящие черты её тела.  
Проходит ещё пять минут — и я перебираю в интернете номера служб доставки, стараясь отыскать ту, что сможет обеспечить мою драгоценную гостью декстроаминокислотной пищей, несколько смущаясь из-за привычно царящего на компьютерном столе бардака. Кварианка же, видимо, вовсе не обращает на это внимания — её гораздо больше интересует обстановка квартиры и всяческие стоящие на полках шкафа и подоконниках интересные и симпатичные мелочи. А я наконец-то нахожу вожделенный номер, звоню, делаю заказ и тихо, прикрывая рот ладонью (пока Тали не видит) интересуюсь, есть ли у них фруктово-ягодные чаи и шоколад для кварианцев. Ответ заставляет едва ли не чувствовать себя на седьмом небе от счастья — всё вышеперечисленное есть и, я надеюсь, Тали меня всё-таки не пристрелит за то, что я знаю про её слабость к подобным вкусностям.  
Время за разговором пролетает незаметно — мы слишком ненадолго рядом, и нас обеих интересует многое друг о друге и о жизни на наших планетах… Тали сидит на диване, прижимаясь к батарее и с наслаждением впитывает её тепло — она всё-таки замёрзла, несмотря на свой тёплый плащ. А через некоторое время прибывает заказ: несколько видов очищенной протеиновой пасты, так же в виде пасты шоколад, несколько небольших металлических баночек с разными чаями и термос с уже готовым чаем — чтобы не тратить лишнее время. Довольно щурюсь в ответ на изумлённо распахнутые глаза моей гостьи и зову её к столу. Я уверена, что не в её силах будет отказаться от подобного, тем более, взятого специально для неё. И пусть чувствуется, что ей несколько неудобно, но вкушает кварианка с явным удовольствием — наблюдать за ней приятно. Впрочем, мне наблюдать за ней приятно в любом случае — само её присутствие поднимает моё настроение на невиданные ранее высоты.  
А время всё течёт, ускользает, секунда за секундой, неотвратимо приближая расставание с живой мечтой… За окном уже два часа как ночь, разговор медленно выдыхается; пора спать. В квартире из спальных мест лишь широкий диван — тот самый, на котором грелась Тали. Порываюсь забрать одну подушку и идти спать на пол, но среброглазое чудо находит неприличным сгонять хозяйку с любимого спального места. Отвечаю возражением — гостя так же нехорошо укладывать спать на пол, на что Тали'Зора резонно и непреклонно замечает, что места на диване хватит для нас обеих. Пожимаю плечами и улыбаюсь в ответ. Пусть будет, как ты хочешь. А я постараюсь сдержать себя и свои непокорные руки, которые так тянутся обнять, прижать, проскользить пальцами по изящным линиям спины и рук, мягко погладить идеальные бёдра и задеть нежную грудь… Мелькает наглая мысль: «А может, и сдерживать не придётся?» Отмахиваюсь — рано, для этого пока очень рано.  
Выхожу из комнаты, плотно закрываю дверь и запускаю режим стерилизации. Тали всё ещё сидит на кухне и уютно и как-то забавно пьёт чай из трубочки. Иду в ванную, умываюсь, расчёсываюсь, сменяю повседневную одежду на длинную мягкую футболку, запускаю стерилизатор… можно идти спать.  
Пока Тали проходит все те же процедуры и избавляется от верхнего скафандра, я расправляю постель. Достаю из дивана одеяло, подушки, и едва ли не взвываю в голос: как я могла забыть! На одной из двух моих подушек — изображение Тали по пояс — в маске, но с обнажённым торсом. Любимая, надо сказать, подушка. А изображение на ней специально для меня рисовала сестра. Растерянно мечусь взглядом по комнате, думая, куда бы её спрятать, упускаю драгоценные секунды и даже не успеваю придумать, что же делать, когда в комнату входит Тали. Голова мгновенно пустеет и в ней, как язык в колоколе бьётся одна-единственная мысль: «Всё. Конец…» Стремительно краснею, жаркий румянец заливает лицо, уши, шею и даже, кажется, спину. Так стыдно мне не было давно.  
Тали, видя моё лицо, пылающее, словно головешка, пристальнее присматривается к подушке… и тоже краснеет. Смотрим друг на друга, почему-то не имея возможности опустить взгляды. Время, кажется, почти замерло, секунды тянутся, будто резиновые… Кварианка отводит взгляд первой, моё сердце болезненно и гулко стучит, словно пытаясь докричаться до Тали и извиниться за эту дурацкую глупость, а она внезапно негромко и смущённо хихикает. Непонимающе смотрю на неё.  
Взгляд кварианки возвращается ко мне, скользит по красному ошарашенному лицу, ненадолго встречаясь с моим виноватым взором, по злополучной подушке, по моим судорожно смявшим края подушки пальцам… И в этот раз Тали уже заливисто хохочет.  
— Ты забавно выглядишь, — краснею ещё гуще, хотя, казалось бы, это уже невозможно, опускаю взгляд к полу. Сердце выравнивает ритм, а я понимаю, что всё это время — где-то с полминуты — я совсем не дышала… Выдох получается шумным, и смех Тали взрывается с новой силой.  
Осторожно поднимаю взгляд и смотрю на неё. Она смеётся так заразительно, что невозможно не улыбнуться в ответ — и улыбка украшает и моё лицо; стыдливый румянец потихоньку гаснет. Я, уже не скрываясь, любуюсь кварианкой — её искренней и заразительной улыбкой, сияющими серебряными глазами, блестящими тёмными волосами, выпущенными из специальной прорези в затылочной части маски. Когда смех Тали затихает, я нахожу в себе силы спросить:  
— Тебя не сильно смущает эта подушка? Если хочешь, я могу её убрать…  
— Знаешь, — журчащий голосок Тали всё ещё сочится весельем, — мне кажется, что это твоя любимая подушка. Будет несправедливо запрещать тебе на ней спать. И, кстати, — она снова хихикает, — эта подушка гораздо мягче, чем я на самом деле.  
— Действительно? — да, я когда-то слышала от какого-то крогана, что кварианцы твёрже людей и сравнимы с турианцами по невозможности просто так вырвать позвоночник, но не придала этому значения.  
— Да, действительно, — голос Тали становится серьёзным. Сердце вдруг стукает особо напряжённо. Сейчас. Или никогда. Во рту всё пересыхает, не задумываясь, я нервно облизываю губы и, смотря в упор в лицо Тали, несколько неуверенно спрашиваю:  
— Позволишь ли ты… прикоснуться к ТЕБЕ? — Тали'Зора понимает вопрос верно. Она внимательно смотрит мне в глаза, колеблясь и решая что-то для себя. Через несколько мучительных мгновений, в течение которых наши взгляды не отрывались друг от друга, она садится рядом со мной на диван, решительным жестом снимает перчатку с правой руки и подаёт мне руку.  
— Ты можешь потрогать. — Осторожно беру её небольшую трёхпалую кисть в свои ладони. Какая кожа… Гладкая, но на ощупь — совсем не шёлк, а, скорее, бархат. И вовсе не фиолетовая и не сиреневая, а розовая, почти как у людей, только более насыщенного оттенка и с лёгким красноватым отливом. Я легко провожу кончиками пальцев по тыльной стороне её ладони. Приятное ощущение. По коже Тали пробежали мурашки…  
— А теперь попробуй сжать. И покрепче, — я с сомнением посмотрела на её тонкое запястье и кажущуюся хрупкой ладонь, а кварианка светло улыбнулась:  
— Ты не сделаешь мне больно, не беспокойся.  
Вздыхаю. Надеюсь, я действительно не сделаю ей больно… Мне крайне любопытно. Осторожно, но крепко сжимаю её кисть. Ух ты! Действительно — твёрдая, как будто я поздоровалась за руку с турианцем. Удивительный контраст: бархат кожи и крепчайшая сталь плоти.  
С неохотой отпускаю её руку, напоследок легко скользнув пальцами по её ладони. Мне приятно видеть, как бегут по коже Тали мурашки от моих прикосновений. И хочется прикасаться снова и снова, ощущая пальцами эту несравненную бархатистость и наблюдая эту неконролируемую её телом реакцию…  
Наконец мы всё же ложимся спать, устраиваясь поудобнее на своих подушках. Проходит полчаса, час, а сон ко мне всё не идёт. Я лежу на своём любимом месте у стены, бессмысленно уставившись в потолок. Свет в комнате потушен и лишь мягко серебрятся тонкие световые панели по периметру потолка. «Как её глаза…» — мелькнула мысль. Нет, кажется, это абсолютно невозможно — уснуть, когда она лежит так близко. Тали же явно давно спит — её тихое дыхание ровно, поза абсолютно естественна и расслаблена. Хотя… она лежит ко мне спиной, и я не могу знать, так ли это на самом деле.  
Стоп. Почему нет? Напрягая пресс, мягко отрываюсь от подушки и смотрю налево, на зеркальную поверхность стоящего напротив шкафа — если глаза Тали открыты, то их отражение непременно должно быть видно. Но нет… и идея этой проверки моментально кажется мне глупой. Кто сказал, что не спят только с открытыми глазами? И если бы её глаза были открыты, она бы точно так же увидела меня в зеркальном отражении… Не говоря уже о том, что лежит она достаточно близко для того, чтобы почувствовать любое моё движение.  
«Расслабься и засыпай, — уговариваю я себя. — Тали уже наверняка уснула — тебе тоже пора спать». Но другой голос внутри меня, пусть он и тих, звучит куда более убедительно. «Не упускай шанс, — говорит он. — Обними её… Ничего страшного — она спит, а ты… мало ли, вдруг ты не привыкла засыпать, не обнимая кого-нибудь или что-нибудь? Судя по её реакции на подушку — да и на её поведение, Тали не будет против, если ты её обнимешь».  
Я перематываю события сегодняшнего вечера, прокручиваю в голове картинки: её рука в моей во время прогулки под тёплым светом фонарей; её будто бы случайное прикосновение к моей шее; мягкий соблазнительный прогиб поясницы, когда она снимала сапоги; серебряные глаза, настойчиво изучающие моё лицо и время от времени останавливающийся на моих губах взор во время нашего застольного разговора; её почти — почти настоящие спокойствие и естественность, когда она предложила спать вместе на диване; лукавый, искрящийся взгляд, когда она увидела подушку со своим изображением; бегущие по бархатистой коже мурашки удовольствия, мягко приоткрытые губы и почти незаметный за прозрачным сиреневым стеклом шлема румянец… Вспоминаю, перебираю воспоминания, как нанизанные на нитку драгоценности. Мягкие, тонкие, почти незаметные намёки, которые по отдельности можно было бы принять за простую случайность, в совокупности на случайности абсолютно не похожи… Я расслабляюсь. Дыхание замедляется, мысли улетучиваются — маленькое, простое и неожиданно лёгкое для меня решение принято. Я медленно и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, пододвигаюсь ближе к Тали и одним плавным, ласковым движением приобнимаю её. Сердце готово выскочить из груди, его грохот барабанной дробью отзывается в моих ушах; под закрытыми веками перед глазами плавают разноцветные пятна. Выравниваю своё вновь отрывистое дыхание, укоряя себя за несдержанность.  
От тела Тали'Зоры идёт уютное тепло, её дыхание остаётся всё таким же ровным, тело всё так же расслаблено… Она не проснулась. «Это хорошо», — витает в моей голове мысль. Я осознанно замедляю своё дыхание, дыша в унисон с Тали и через некоторое время, незаметно для себя, засыпаю, всё так же обнимая свою мечту.

Когда я проснулась от вибрации браслета на моём запястье, за окном было так же темно, как и в тот момент, когда мы только ложились спать. Но уже наступило утро — и это печально. Ещё несколько часов — и мне, как бы ни было трудно, придётся отпустить её. На неизвестное мне количество времени.  
Чуть шевелюсь, приподнимаю голову с подушки… и замечаю, что всё так же обнимаю кварианку. Но сейчас её изящная кисть лежит поверх моей руки, и длинные пальцы переплетены с моими. Горло едва ли не перехватывает от накативших умиления и радости. Опускаю голову обратно и, прикрыв глаза, лежу так ещё некоторое время, просто наслаждаясь ощущением её руки на моей и стараясь впитать, запомнить эти ощущения.  
Но вставать всё же надо. С крайней неохотой, очень осторожно — чтобы не разбудить, убираю руку и сажусь…  
— Приглушённый свет, — негромко произношу я, и темнота рассеивается призрачным серебристым светом. Теперь в комнате царит мягкий полумрак. Аккуратно сползаю с дивана, стараясь не задеть спящую Тали, в последний момент едва не теряю равновесие… но удерживаюсь. Фууух. Оборачиваюсь — не потревожила ли, не разбудила ли? И только сейчас вижу, что кварианка спит без маски. Боже, зачем? Пускай я и простерилизовала комнату, но ведь и во мне самой, в моём дыхании куча бактерий. И тут же то самое дыхание перехватывает от внезапной, словно осиявшей разум, мысли: неужели она хочет «привыкнуть» ко мне? Если это так, значит, она собиралась появиться здесь ещё. И не раз…  
А ещё это значит, что моя мечта, скорее всего, не спала, когда я её обняла. Или же проснулась ночью и обнаружила, что я её обнимаю. Слегка неловко и сердце бьётся быстрее от перехватывающего горло волнения… Но ведь всё хорошо? Её рука, лежащая на моей, воспоминания-драгоценности… Всё точно хорошо! Счастливая, тихо и быстро добираюсь до ванной, не забыв закрыть дверь в комнату. С моих губ не сходит улыбка. Утро бывает добрым, ещё как бывает!  
После окончания всех нужных утренних гигиенических процедур, взбодрённая, направляюсь на кухню. Включаю свет на полную мощность и щурюсь от его яркости, беспощадно бьющей по глазам. Вся заказанная вчера еда закончилась, разве что осталось немного шоколада, но где-то у меня ещё есть запасы декстро-муки, оставшиеся после посещения подруги-турианки… Они сейчас ой как пригодятся. Когда у меня хорошее настроение, мне всегда хочется сделать чего-нибудь вкусного, а моё настроение сейчас прекрасно настолько, насколько вообще может быть прекрасным настроение у взаимно влюблённого человека. Итак, мука на месте, декстро-масло, сахар… А вот молоко испортилось и превратилось в кефир, но кефир, в принципе, тоже может подойти… или всё-таки лучше воду? Доставка в это время ещё не работает, куда-то идти — это искать вещи, переодеваться, шуметь, да ещё и снимать любимую длинную футболку. Пусть будет вода — хотя кефир и декстроаминокислотный, но я не знаю, как отреагирует на его наличие организм ТалиʼЗоры. Вода же в любом случае безопасна.  
Нахожу на полке нечаянно завалявшийся там наушник, настраиваю его на нужную радиоволну и, тихонько напевая, начинаю готовить. Вскоре на сковородке недовольно шипит на льющееся тесто и больно плюётся раскалёнными каплями масло. На завтрак у Тали будут ажурные блинчики с шоколадом…  
Готовлю и вновь перебираю в уме произошедшее вчера. Воспоминания-драгоценности получили своё буквально железобетонное подтверждение тому, что все они отнюдь не были случайными… Это подтверждение — снятая моей мечтой маска. Ни один кварианец или кварианка не стали бы снимать маску ради просто приятеля или хорошего знакомого. Они снимают маски рядом с близкими, рядом с теми, чьим духом хотят пропитаться насквозь, ради тех, с кем хотели бы провести жизнь… И то, что для Тали'Зоры я оказалась именно таким человеком, заливает мою душу и сердце сияющим, почти нестерпимым счастьем.  
Вот уже на столе стоит большая стопка ажурных блинчиков, а на плите на водяной бане растапливается декстро-шоколад — из него я буду готовить шоколадный крем… Слышится тихое шуршание открываемой двери и мягкие шаги. Тали заходит на кухню — её лицо болезненно-бледное, глаза лихорадочно блестят, а на поблёкших губах — робкая улыбка. Тёмные, спутанные после сна волнистые волосы обрамляют лицо, мягко ложатся на плечи… И всё так же нет маски.  
— Как ты? — делаю нерешительный шаг в её сторону.  
Я примерно представляла, что с ней будет, если она снимет маску, но сейчас я видела это в реальности. И это было… больно. Да, кварианцам тесно в своих скафандрах, и когда они уверены в тех, кто рядом с ними — они стараются как можно быстрее от них избавиться, но это не проходит для них легко. Видеть свою мечту в таком виде было действительно больно. Но — она сознательно пошла на этот шаг, сама, она это сделала больше для меня, чем для себя… Если я начну её жалеть — она не поймёт. Поэтому я могу только поинтересоваться о её самочувствии и помочь ей тем, что будет в моих силах.  
— Мне бывало и хуже. После полониевых пуль… Не волнуйся. Перед тем, как лечь спать, я приняла нужные антибиотики. Скоро мне станет лучше.  
— Могу я чем-то помочь? — на мгновение кварианка отводит глаза, робкая улыбка гаснет; но вновь встреченный мною взгляд бестрепетно-решителен, это не может заслонить даже болезненный блеск глаз.  
— Только одним… — её голос слегка вздрагивает. — Скажи, я не зря снимала маску?  
— Не зря! — моментально вырывается выдох-вскрик. Улыбка вновь украшает бледные губы моей мечты, на этот раз — уверенная и счастливая. Секундное молчание, взгляды неразрывны. Делаю шаг к ней — и она одновременно шагает ко мне. Лицом к лицу… близко-близко. Я тону в доверчивом взгляде серебристых глаз и, не сдерживая порыва, не скрываясь, крепко прижимаю её к себе. Несколько тягучих мгновений — и её руки нежно ложатся на мою спину, обнимая в ответ.  
Вот оно, счастье…  
Завтрак проходит в молчании, но никаких слов не нужно, когда взгляд моей мечты словно окутывает меня, не отпускает, как и мой взгляд окутывает её. После завтрака Тали принимает дополнительные антибиотики и мы в таком же молчании собираемся. Маску она надевает перед самым-самым выходом…  
Провожая кварианку до взлётной площадки, крепко, практически вцепившись, держу её за руку, ни разу не отпустив за всю дорогу, не желая её отпускать. И что особенно приятно — моя мечта держит мою руку так же крепко. Тепло из души, кажется, разливается по всему телу и мягко, ласково греет — утреннего зимнего холода совсем не чувствуется. На взлётной площадке Тали уже ждёт небольшой кварианский челнок, который заберёт её у меня и отнесёт обратно домой… Как я хотела бы, чтобы её дом был рядом со мной.  
Минута расставания. Лицом к лицу, её изящные кисти — в моих ладонях. Если бы не её маска, наше дыхание смешивалось бы в воздухе ледяными кристалликами… Было бы красиво. Но никакой дополнительной красоты не нужно, когда я вижу её глаза и держу её руки… Продлить бы этот сладостный момент!  
Через пару минут челнок медленно взлетает, унося Тали ввысь, к родному кораблю. Смотрю вслед, не отрываясь, пока челнок вовсе не пропадает из виду. Только сейчас чувствую свежий морозный воздух и слегка ёжусь… Она тоже смотрела на меня из окна. Я это знаю.  
Она обещала прилететь снова. Она была правдива, а глаза светились теплом…  
Я буду ждать.


End file.
